


Small Screen, Big Hearts

by bemorechill



Series: BMC Oneshots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, film student jake ???, gay bois, yes pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemorechill/pseuds/bemorechill
Summary: In which Jake is a film student, and Jeremy and Michael just so happen to be broke college students who need a paying job.





	Small Screen, Big Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drowninginchamomiletea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drowninginchamomiletea/gifts).



Jeremy Heere is a freshman in college.  
One of the cool new kids on the campus, enjoying the freedom from the hell that was high school.  
Everything was all fine and dandy, except for one thing.  
That thing being money.  
See, Jeremy may not have made the smartest decision when he bought a new play station as soon as he moved into his new dorm. He liked to think of it as sort of… a house warming gift-  
For himself.  
So that is how Jeremiah Heere found himself signing up to be a payed extra in a short film a junior named Jake Dillinger was directing.

\---

Michael Mell, a sophomore, found himself in a similar situation as Jeremy.  
He needed money, and this seemed like the easiest option.  
See, Michael he(e)re promised his moms that he would get a job by the start of sophomore year.  
Three months into the fall term, and Michael was still as unemployed as ever.  
While this may not be a “job” per say, it payed, and that was enough to prove to his parents that he was being a responsible adult who could handle his own finances (hint: he isn’t).

\---

So, on November 29, the two boys Michael and Jeremy found themselves- along with 40 other students- awkwardly standing in a corner of the courtyard waiting for Jake to show up.  
Eventually, of course, he did; accompanying him was his small boyfriend Rich, who would be playing the lead character in the film. According to Jake there was definitely no bias in casting whatsoever, and he would fight the supporting lead if at any point in filming they actually tried to make an *unscripted* move on Rich.

After several minutes of chaotic mingling, Jake started trying to get everyone’s attention. Fast forward five minutes later, and everyone was still talking too loudly for Jake to be heard. Eventually, Rich took pity on his soft-spoken boyfriend, and stood up on a bench, clearing his throat and shouting “If you all don’t shut the fuck up I will not hesitate to kick you in the throat!”  
And with that, everyone turned to Jake with wide eyes, Rich mumbling a sarcastic “thank you” under his breath as he jumped down from the bench.

A fair amount of time later, everyone was situated where they were supposed to be, and Jake yelled out a warning that they would start filming in five. There were people positioned all throughout the cafeteria, some sitting, and some wandering around with trays mock looking for a place to sit.  
Jeremy and Michael ended up sitting across from each other at a table, relatively near where Rich would be. Neither of the boys expected that they would be that seen in the film, but hey- money was money, and there was no going back now.

The two got along surprisingly well from the start-

“H-hi?”  
“Oh, hey!”  
“So uh… What’s y-your name?”  
“I’m Michael, you?”  
“Jeremy. Oh- I like your pacman patch!”  
“Gnarly dude! You like pacman?”  
“Hell yeah, vintage games are my shit man!”

And with that, the two boys started an animated conversation about video games, both smiling ear to ear.-

“Cut!”

Jeremy jumped in his seat, startled by the sudden outburst. Him and Michal both turned to look at Jake, who was shaking his head slightly at the two.

“Jesus christ guys. You two lovebirds are not the ones who are supposed to look like they’re falling in love here. So while we take a break to reset, could you maybe turn it down a notch?”

Jeremy’s face turned bright red while Michael’s eyes got impossibly wide. The two boys turned back towards each other, quickly looking down at the table after a second of awkward eye contact was made.

Michael scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, clearing his throat before going to speak, but chickening out. Eventually, he got the courage to speak. However, that just so happened to occur at the same time Jeremy did.

“I’m sorry for being really gay-”  
“S-sorry I didn’t mean it like tha-”

Jeremy’s eyes widened as his face flushed, cocking his head at the older boy who was now burying his face in his hoodie sleeves.

“M-michael? What’d you say dude?”

Michael’s face turned impossibly red as his leg started to bounce in his seat. He shook his head at himself, because God Mell, don’t further scare away the poor boy with an anxiety attack right now.

“Um… nothing? Sorry you must be hearing things, Heere…”

He nervously laughed, crossing his legs to prevent some of the shaking.

Jeremy cringed at the pun on his name, but pushed it away for Michael’s sake. He looked at his new found friend with concern flooding his eyes.

“Dude seriously are you good?”

Michael grimaced slightly, moving to get up.

“Oh yeah, I’m just peachy. I-i’ll be back, I’m just gonna head t-to the bathroom.”

Michael rushed off, shoving his hands in his pockets. He tripped over his feet a bit, cursing under his breath as he did so. Jeremy tilted his head at Michael, before jumping out of his seat to follow behind the older boy to make sure that he’s okay.

“Micha buddy, you in… uh… here?”

Jeremy cringed at the way his last name could’ve been used in that sentence, but quickly shook off the feeling when he heard a bang followed by some incoherent mumbling from the end stall.

“Michael? I can hear you ya know. Please come out? I-i’m not mad, I promise!”

Michael sighed from in the stall, which Jeremy heard followed by the click of the door unlocking. Jeremy hesitantly pushed open the door, immediately pulling the shorter boy into a hug upon seeing his disheveled state.

“He-hey Mikey, it’s okay…. Don’t worry abou-“

Michael pushed away from Jeremy, suddenly finding his feet very interesting. He fidgeted with his hoodie strings in place of Jeremy’s shirt he was holding just a few seconds ago.

“I-i’m really sorry Jeremy, I didn’t mean to force that on you. I get it if y-you don’t… If you never wanna talk to me aga-“

Michael was cut off by a gentle peck to his cheek. Eyes wide, Michael turned to look at the blue clad boy, who’s impossibly red face was adorned with a nervous smile.

“I-i’m kinda… Uh, bi? Yeah, yeah. I’m like, totally bi”

Jeremy fiddled with the hem of his shirt, but his hand was pulled away by that of the shorter boy.

“Well Jeremy totally bi Heere, would you maybe like to go on a date with me, the insanely gay Michael Mell?”

“I’d love that.”

——

The End

——

**Author's Note:**

> hi so uh i’ve never written a boyfs fic before so here’s my first one. the headcanon came from my friend, so many creds to them for the idea ty ty i appreciate much.
> 
> anyway, if you want to follow me, my tumblr is @racetracc !! you can send requests there !


End file.
